Invierno
by Puyuya
Summary: Tal parece que en este día de invierno lo que Lucy necesita es que un apuesto Dragon Slayer la caliente.


**Invierno**

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Magnolia,habían niños jugando en todos lados con la blanca nieve,flores congeladas,las cuales lucian hermosas debido a los pequeños rayos de sol que las iluminaban,rios que debido al frío eran unas perfectas pistas para patinar,y hermosos paisajes invernales que se podian observar a cualquier vista,practicamente era un paraiso de cuento de hadas,excepto para una persona,así es,nuestra querida maga celestial Lucy estaba tomando un baño en su apartamento,en el cual ya debia 2 meses de renta,mientras maldecia al invierno.

-Maldito invierno,solo me ayudas a enfermarme y distraerme de mi novela-decia mientras le gritaba a la ventana,desde a cual observaba las hojas de un arbol congeladas,y que porcierto estaba cerrada-estaba muy inspirada en escribir y el entrometido del invierno me manda nieve y hace que me de sueño al estar observando la ventana,por tú culpa se me olvido de cerrar la ventana y me enferme-apuntaba hacia la ventana y seguia maldiciendo.

En ese momento se escucha una vos,ya muy conocida por la maga.

-Lucy ¿con quien hablas?-era Natsu-¿Te estas bañando con alguien?,eso no se vale a mi aun no me has dado ese previlegio Lucy,recuerda que si alguien debe ser el primero en bañarse contigo entonces debo ser yo ya que soy tu mejor ami...

Y esque Natsu al escuchar a Lucy hablar se imagino que estaba con otra persona,y cuando supo de donde provenia la voz de la maga fue directamente ahi,¿y que encuentra?...a Lucy bañandose,para su suerte ella estaba sola.

-¡No mires!,idiota,¡voltea hacia otro lado!-grita Lucy al notar la mirada atónita de Natsu hacia su cuerpo desnudo

-Lu..cy...-no sabe que decir-eh..¡a si!-se voltea sonrojado-¡Lo siento!¡yo crei que tu estabas con alguien!

-¿Con quien voy a estar tonto?,!Puede que a ti te guste bañarte en grupos o trios pero a mi no!-dijo Lucy para luego empezar a buscar su toalla-Espera...

-¿Que?-Natsu se voltea

-¡No eh dicho que voltees!-Grita ella topando su cuerpo con la toalla

-Lo siento,pero tu dijistes espera pense que ya podia voltearme

-¿Desde cuando la palabra "espera" cambio de significado?-pregunta Lucy-Bueno no importa,lo que te queria preguntar era...¿Porque te preocupo tanto el hecho de que yo me estubiera duchando con alguien?

-Pues...yo soy tu mejor amigo y por lo tanto debo ser el primero con el que deberia ducharte antes de cualquier otro ¿o no?-silencio total-ademas es muy divertido ducharse con alguien,y creo que contigo lo seria aun más

-Oye Natsu...¿en serio crees que tu debes ser el primero?-pregunto Lucy sonrojada debido a lo nerviosa que estaba al formular esa pregunta

-Por supuesto que si-respondio Natsu casi inmediatamente

-Es...esta bien-dijo Lucy cabizbaja-tu seras el primero,volteate y entra a la ducha

Natsu sonrio y se metio en la ducha luego de despojarse de sus prendas,estuvo unos segundos ahi hasta que Lucy entro,el estaba con los ojos cerrados pero los abrio al sentir como el agua se movia debido al cuerpo de Lucy,y cuando vio a Lucy su "compañero" de ahi abajo reacciono,y vamos ¿a que hombre de este planeta no le pasaria eso al ver a tal mujer desnuda sentarse a poco menos de un metro de distancia?,-creo que no es tan divertido como yo me imagine-dijo Natsu al sentir una sensacion extraña en su pecho

-¿Y tu que te imaginastes?-pregunto Lucy un poco molesta

-Pues no sé...me siento extraño-penso Natsu-Oye ¿mejor nos bañamos juntos otro dia no crees?

-Sí,bueno yo ya casi habia terminado cuando tu llegastes,asi que yo saldre

-Ok-respondio Natsu

Pero cuando Lucy se paro dispuesta a irse se resbalo y Natsu la atrapo,y ahi estaban,Lucy acostada boca abajo encima de Natsu,y Natsu resistiendo sus impulsos de hacerle algo pervertido a Lucy,y justo en el momento en el que Lucy se movio para soltarse de esa incomoda posicion sus intimidades se rozaron,y Lucy gimió,mientras que Natsu solto un pequeño gruñido y al escuchar el pequeño pero exitante sonido del gruñido de Natsu,Lucy quien tambien se habia controlado por no violar al Dragneel se rindio a sus deseos y se dejo llevar al igual que el Dragon Slayer por el placer.

Lucy empezo a mover sus caderas de lado a lado para exitar a Natsu,y al sentir el placentero movimiento de la intimidad de su compañera Natsu movio sus manos hacia su cuello y comenzo a lamerlo y besarlo,Lucy al ver como estaba de exitado el Dragon slayer y que su amigo necesitaba mas atencion se dirigio hacia esa parte y lo masajeo con ambas manos-Ahh,mas Lucy-dijo Natsu,y Lucy obedecio llevandoselo a la boca y casandolo una y otra vez,cada vez mas rapido-ahh...no..Lucy..ah-Natsu intento quitar a Lucy de ahi para no correrse en su boca pero no pudo,y el verla exitada y llena de ese liquido no lo ayudo mucho,eso lo hizo enloqueser y volteo a Lucy para darle el mismo placer que ella le habia propiciado,comenzo con besar sus botones rosados hasta el punto de dejarlos llenos de salida y a una lucy muriendo de placer,luego de cumplir su trabajo ahi bajo a sus piernas y las acaricio con mucha ternura para despues dirigirse a su entrepierna y descubrir lo mojada que estaba-Natsu,porfavor...-dijo Lucy recuperando el aliento-¿Porfavor que Lucy?-Dijo con vos burlona-Hazme tuya Natsu,porfavor,te necesito..yo quiero que aparte de ser el primero en bañarse conmigo...el primero en verme desnuda...quiero que tambien seas mi primera vez-y solo esas palabras lo convencieron,pero porsupuesto antes debia hacerla gemir másse dirigio hacia su entrada e introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella-Ahhh...-Lucy solto un gemido muy fuerte,pero el Dragon slayer deseba mas...mucho mas.

Así que introdujo cuatro dedos en su interior y eso fue suficiente para que Lucy se corriera en sus manos,Natsu lamio todo lo que Lucy dejo salir de su entrada y se dispuso a cumplir lo que ella le habia pedido,la dejo un rato para que recuperara el aliento,otra vez,y repartio besos en su pecho,-listo,ya puedes hacerlo Natsu-dijo Lucy,Natsu estaba en posicion y...-espera Natsu-el se detubo,tenia el mal presentimiento de que se retractara,pero no lo,que dijo fue-Te amo-al escuchar eso Natsu se sintio tan feliz y completo que la penetro con la mayor delicadeza posible,fue tan grande la delicadeza que Lucy apenas sintio al compañero de Natsu entrar en su interior-Te amo-respondio Natsu-empezo a salir y luego a entrar de su intimidad,mientras Lucy se sentia en el paraiso,Natsu sentia que moriria de placer en ese momento-ahh...ah,ah..Natsu más,más..ah-Lucy gemia y se corria,-Lucy ¿quieres más?-Pregunto Natsu con tomo sarcastico-Sí-gimio Lucy,Natsu acelero mas y Lucy se volvio a correr,mientras que Natsu segia con sus fuertes estocadas,Natsu al sentir que se iba a correr dio una muy fuerte penetracion y salio de Lucy para correrse fuera de su intimidad,y apreciar a la mujer que tenia delante de el,era hermosa y muy amable al dejar que el hiciera esto con ella,se acosto a su lado y ambos de cubrieron con la cobija de Lucy.

Lucy volteo a ver a Natsu y al notarlo el tambien volteo a verla-¿Que?-Pregunto Nats,Lucy se acerco a Natsu con la intencion de darle un beso,pero fue Natsu quien le gano la idea y le robo su primer beso,sus labios estan humedos y se sienten tan suaves-penso Natsu

Este invierno no fue tan frío-penso Lucy


End file.
